


Mom Trouble

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Mom Trouble

**#5. Mom Trouble**  
 **Prompt:** Frenemies - An enemy disguised as a friend.         
**Characters: Snow Henry**  
 **Word Count: 233**  
 **Rating: G**

 **Mom Trouble**  
“So you and my mom are frenemies now?” Henry asked Snow as she put a cup of hot cocoa on the counter in front of him.

“Frenemies? What does that mean?” Snow reached for the cinnamon. She hesitated a moment before sprinkling the spice on top of Henry’s cocoa. “Which mom are you talking about Henry? You have two.”

“Oh right! Regina was the one I meant.” Henry blew on the cocoa and took a sip. “You and Regina are enemies but you act like friends.”

“I don’t really think we are enemies anymore. We have been making an effort to be friends these days.” Snow sprinkled cinnamon on her cocoa. “Is that what ‘frenemies’ means?”

“Yeah.” Henry said. “Are you sure you and Regina are friends now because I would hate for you not to be.”

“I can’t speak for Regina but I think of her as a friend. She has been working with us since Neverland.” Snow thought for a moment. “If she has a problem with me, she hasn’t mentioned it. Don’t worry Henry. I think your family is finally starting to get along.”

“Maybe.” Henry said. “We are complicated.”

Snow nodded and took a sip from her own mug. Her mind went to the way Regina looked at Emma when she introduced the woman she bought back from the enchanted forest. There was definitely more trouble on the way.


End file.
